


A Glass of Ava

by MissLottieMockett



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLottieMockett/pseuds/MissLottieMockett
Summary: It’s been two days since Ava told her Rip had escaped and for two days Sara has been receiving the ‘I’m working’ one-liner and she's going to do something about it.





	A Glass of Ava

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after 3x10.  
> Already posted this on Tumblr, you can find me there @MissLottieMockett.

It’s been two days since Ava told her Rip had escaped and for two days Sara has been receiving the ‘I’m working’ one-liner. The Waverider is quiet except for the sound of the nervous pacing back and forth by its captain in her office, arms crossed and her expression shifts between annoyed and worried. She’s starting to wonder if it’s not an automated message, her mouth falls open at the audacity of that idea. Nobody ignores the captain, certainly not agent ‘Hotpants’ Ava Sharpe. I mean she does care about Rip and whatever’s happening with him, so she deserves an extensive update accompanied by a glass of wine. She convinces herself, purely professional. Sara stops her pacing midway and nods with a mischievous grin on her face. ‘Mick!!’  
  
Same time at the Time Bureau Ava is leaving the meeting room, her hair is kind of sloppy and loose, too busy to tie it up into her usual perfect bun. Her pant suit is flawless as always however. Standing on the outside of her group, she’s discussing the meeting with her colleagues, her eyebrows are furrowed and you can see the worry brewing on the surface of her eyes, dark patches looming just beneath them. The agent gasps as she feels a sudden thug at the back of her lapels, forcing her to stumble backwards. She quickly shifts her eyes left and right, scanning her new surroundings and as the realization sinks in, she closes her eyes and takes an exaggerated deep breath before turning around to face the smaller woman, she expects to find there. ‘You can’t just…’  
  
‘Yes she can.’ Mick snarls, cutting Ava off, his eyes wide and focused on the time courier in his captain’s hand. Sara hands it to him as she throws a smug look Ava’s way, cocking her head sideways and crossing her arms. The agent rolls her eyes and mirrors the blonde’s posture. Mick walks away pretending to be oblivious to the tension filling the air between the two ladies. The upset agent’s eyes follow the grumpy criminal until he’s cleared the room and she opens her mouth to give the petite captain a serious talking-to.  
  
‘I don’t just get ignored, agent Sharpe’ Sara beats her to it, her voice stern, but her lips playfully pursed. Ava’s mouth is still half open and she has already forgotten what she was going to say to the sassy captain. The captain notices the taller blonde’s sudden freeze and her mouth curls into a smile. Ava quickly regains her composure arching one eyebrow, not wanting to give the win to her that easily. She takes a deep breath and the worry that had momentarily dissipated by the mere presence of the captain reappears in the agent’s eyes. ‘Is something wrong Sara?’ She asks sincerely.  
  
‘No, well, yes’ Sara changes as she sees the disappointment forming on Ava’s face. ‘I saved you from an impending burn-out.’  
  
‘A burn-out?’ the disappointment on her face only growing.  
  
‘I saw it in the future.’ The time ship captain states, nodding her head semi-convincingly.  
  
‘Yeh right’ Ava snorts out sarcastically bringing a hand to her face trying to look disappointed, but actually desperately keeping the laughter from coming out. She can’t help but show the tiniest smile from forming on her face. Her body relaxes for the first time since she arrived on the bridge of the Waverider and she puts her other hand behind her back. Sara lowers her arms and jumps at the opening the agent just presented to her. ‘I thought you could use that glass of wine we talked about before.’ The blonde pulls at her own sleeves, sliding a step closer to the agent towering over her. Whose cheeks start reddening as she tilts her head down and brushes a stray hair from her face behind her ear. There’s something about this irresponsible messy captain who always manages to turn her worries into joy. Before she can finish making sense of her thinking, she feels Sara’s soft fingers brush her hand, finding their way into her palm, sending a shiver all the way up to the back of her neck.  
  
‘Step into my office.’ Sara smiles as she leads the time agent up the stairs and gestures to the leather chair in the corner. Ava is surprised by the comfort of the chair and curls up into it without giving it a second thought. Sara makes her way to the table and smiles when she turns around to the sight of the previously stressed out agent calming down and settling into her chair, her eyes are closed and half her face is hidden behind her long wavy hair, falling down all the way down over her shoulders like a warm soft blanket. This is a sight the captain could definitely get used to, she leans on the table and just stares contently.  
  
‘So where’s that wine?’ Ava gently interrupts the captain’s bliss.  
  
‘Huh?’ Sara is startled and as she turn around to take the wine and glasses she had already prepared, she brushes on of the glasses and it tumbles and falls. Barely an inch off the floor she manages to snatch it up. Sara might be a fumbling emotional idiot when this tall drink of water named Ava Sharpe is in the same room, but she is still a former of the League of Assassins member. She fills up the glasses pretending nothing happened and takes one to Ava, who did see everything and is clenching her lips, eyebrows raised, eyes wide. Sara accepts the defeat of showing just a tiny dent in her emotional armor and just shrugs it off as she walks over to the now wide grinning agent.  
  
The captain bends down a little to hand over the glass, but as she straightens back up she feels a thug at the hem of her shirt pulling her back down closer to Ava than ever before, not counting the many headbutts. Suddenly she can feel her heart beating in her throat, so loud it’s almost deafening. Her stomach starts screaming at her the moment she feels the taller blonde’s lips brush her own. With her free hand she grabs the back of Ava’s head, her fingers intertwining with that gorgeous wavy blonde hair, the smell of roses overwhelms her and she deepens the kiss pulling Ava closer. The agent feels a heatwave spreading over her entire body and at the same time she shivers as electricity floods her skin straightening her hairs and giving her goosebumps all over. Every single touch of skin between them is suddenly intensified, breathing has become a thing of the past. Ava needs the captain even closer to her and curls her fingers into the pockets of Sara’s pants and drags her onto her lap. Both women are lost to each other until the need for air finally breaks them apart. They’re breathing heavily, not breaking eye contact as they reluctantly pull away from each other.  
  
Sara’s smiling from ear to ear, she brings the glass of wine to her mouth and takes a sip, holding the glass seductively to her lips. Ava chuckles, head tilted down, cheeks flushed. Following Sara’s example she takes a gulp of her own wine, then brings the cold glass to her reddened cheeks, hoping it would cool them off before the captain notices, but it’s way too late for that.  
  
‘Crap!’ Ava spits out, her eyes suddenly wide and serious, head turned away from Sara.  
  
‘What?’ A glint of worry on Sara’s face now, her eyes following the agent.  
  
‘I should probably warn the bureau that I’ve been kidnapped by a beautiful tiny time pirate’ Ava’s eyes shoot sideways to the captain, the corners of her mouth curled into a giant smirk. Quickly followed by a painful grimace as she gets a jab on the shoulder.  
  
‘Cheeky’ Sara scoffs ‘but you are right about the beautiful.’ She plants a kiss on Ava’s cheek, making the agent smile once again.  
  
‘So since I don’t think you are going to let me get back to work right away’ Ava questions, Sara already shaking her head before she even finished that sentence. ‘I guess I should enjoy this kidnapping and finish this wine.’ She says leaning back into the chair. Sara nods in agreement and curls up into Ava. All their worries can stay on the bottom of that bottle of wine, at least for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> My first post, be kind, please...  
> Will be posting more in the coming days, been waiting for this account.


End file.
